Various methods exist for controlling access to objects in a distributed computing environment. One example of such methods, is an Access Control List (ACL). Typically, an ACL is a list that specifies what access privileges users have to an object. Rights typically include the right to lookup, insert, delete, read, write, lock, or administer files in a directory (abbreviated as l, i, d, r, w, k, a, respectively). Privileges can be granted and revoked by administrators as required.
In a distributed computing environment, there exists a need to synchronize an ACL among a plurality of servers and clients to prevent unauthorized access to protected objects. Maintaining consistency and consensus among the computing elements of the system is a difficult task.